


getting ready for halloween

by NightSprite (EvanesDust)



Series: 100 Words?! [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/NightSprite
Summary: the one where their kids look for them...sterek drabble - 10/31 - words of the day: carve, candy, cemetery





	getting ready for halloween

**Author's Note:**

> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*

“Dad!” the young girl yells. “Claudia won’t let me carve the pumpkin!”

“You said you were gonna leave me in the cemetery for the zombies, Talia!” screeches her twin sister.

The girls walk through the house. “Where are they?” asks Claudia.

They stroll through the house, stopping just outside of their fathers room. Knocking softly, Talia cracks open the door, whispering “Dads?” She peeks in and motions for her sister.

Stiles and Derek are lying cuddled on their bed, limbs tangled. Talia closes the door and says, “Come on, let’s go get the candy ready for the trick or treaters.”

**Author's Note:**

> oh God, please be gentle with me…
> 
> i've got a [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
